


Coming Clean

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where nobody knew they were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

The truth was, they didn’t need anybody’s approval. They were fine keeping it to themselves and not changing their lifestyle.They loved each other, and that was what was important. They were both comfortable like this. 

And it all vanished thanks to one Anthony Edward Fucking Stark. 

It was one of those nights where miraculously every Avenger was free and so, Tony felt it necessary to host a Popcorn party. Another Miracle was that  _everybody_  was there. Fury, HIll, Sitwell, Coulson, Coulson’s team, Pepper, Rhodey and the Avengers.

The credits rolled for the movie when JARVIS turned the lights back on. Tony sauntered back in - when did he get up? - pushing a cart with six buckets of beer, and who were they to deny beer?

"Gather round, children. I have brought gifts." He proclaimed, then turned to Skye, Jemma and Leo. "You are legal right?"

Leo looked offended, Jemma was bemused and Skye wondered out loud if she should be offended or not.

"Since when has Tony Stark ever wondered if anything was legal?" Rhodey asked.

"Shush! This isn’t an everyday occurrence and it might not happen again." Pepper whispered, not really.

"Why do I keep friends like you?" Tony asked even as he passed bottles around. "Steve is my new best friend! You two can consider yourself best-friendless!"

"Actually, I kinda agree with Pepper on this one Tony." Steve interrupted.

Tony mock gasped. “Fine then, Brucey-bear? you’re on my side right?”

"You do tend to get on the opposite side of the legal system Tony."

"Traitor." Tony muttered. "Thor, buddy, pal. You think I follow the rules right?" He practically begged. practically because Tony stark never begs.

"I’m afraid I have never seen you on the side of Midgard’s ancient judicial system, friend Anthony."

"Then I revoke your friend status too, What about you Clint? If you say yes, I’ll fix you up with a Victoria’s Secret model."

"Sorry, Not my style Stark."

"What do you want then? Celebrity? I can get you Jennifer Lawrence. You’d both be happy coz you both have a thing for bows."

"You can do that?" Clint asked.

"I can." Tony waggled his eyebrows. "So what do you say?"

"It’s still a no. Not even Jennifer Lawrence can top my boyfriend." Clint explains. "Plus, if you have to bribe someone, I think that constitutes as you losing this conversation."

"Wait. Hold up." Tony raised his hand at chest level. "You said boyfriend. You’re in a relationship? How do I not know this?"

"Um… You never asked, actually."

"Do  _you_ know about this?” Tony asks Natasha. Natasha turns her stare from Tony to Clint and narrows her stare. 

"No, not really. He didn’t mention it."

"Did  _anybody_  know about this?” Tony asks. Heads turned to each other and with a minute without anyone confirming anything, it was assumed that nobody knew. “Okay, Katniss. Spill. Who are you dating? And you can’t give me bullshit. I think Natasha here wants to know as much as I do.”

Before Clint could answer, Coulson spoke up. “It’s me.” he said as he took a swig from his bottle.

Everyone turned from Clint to Coulson to Clint, like clockwork, it was a little hilarious. “You’re kidding right?” Tony asks.

Clint shrugs and Coulson shakes his head. “But, Cheese. You never stop complaining about him.” Fury says.

"And you always get out of his office looking pissed at the world." Natasha points out.

"You always argue on the comms" Jasper agrees.

"Whenever he’s in the tower, you spend your time at the gym." Bruce recalls.

"You said, you weren’t interested in dating." Maria looks at Phil.

"Whenever you so much as breathe the same air, you argue." Steve says.

"You always get mad at him after missions." May shakes her head.

"You like fancy dinners, AC. Hawkeye loves his pizza." Skye remembers that time when they were deciding what to get for dinner that time Clint was on the bus.

"He’s a Captain America Fanboy. You’re Iron Man." Rhodey says.

"How did this happen?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah! HOW?" Tony asks again.

Coulson steps up next to Clint before he talks. “Every relationship has its ups and downs. Of course we fight.”

"And of course we hate each other at work. But that’s just it. At work. We separate our work lives and our personal lives. So when I’m mad at Phil, or he’s mad at me, for something we did at work, it stays there. When we get home, it’s a different story." Clint explains.

"So why have you not told us of this union?" Thor inquires.

"We didn’t see the need to. Our work lives are separate from our private one, so they never really mixed, plus the topic never came out."

The room was silent as they all took a moment to take this information in. Fury was the one who broke the spell.

"Well, no matter the case, Congratulations to you both."

"I guess I’m happy if you’re happy." Natasha sighs. Then the ‘if-you-hurt-him’ threats from their friends started. Ending with Pepper saying "Just… Just don’t kill each other please."

"I have one more question…" Tony raises his hand again. "Which one bottoms? because I can tota-"

"TONY!" The whole room reprimands.

Anthony Edward  _fucking_  Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/88492428226/im-sorry-i-wasnt-able-to-post-last-night-i)


End file.
